ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent's Assistants (Episode)
Plot Inside a dark room, with a green hourglass symbol on the ceiling, a black dragon lays still, it's glowing purple eyes darting across the room. A Ghostfreak hovers over to him. (The Ghostfreak): Why don't you just break out of here already? You have the power, don't you? (Dragon): Ha ha ha, foolish Ectonurite, I have all the power needed to free myself of this prison, but the side affects are unknown. (Ectonurite): What does- (Dragon): (stands up) It means that I need a guinea pig to test the operation. I believe I've found my specimen. (approaches the Ectonurite) (Ectonurite): (backing away) Wait, I don't- (Dragon): -have a choice, Zs'Skayr. (lifts his head up and roars) End Scene Bryce and Gwen are running across mana platforms as Gwen creates them, chasing after two figures. One of them jumps and fires a small ball of purple energy at Gwen and Bryce. Bryce and Gwen jump off the platform to dodge, and land on a new one, then continue running. (Bryce): (panting) These guys are fast. (Gwen): (panting) We need to catch up to them. (Bryce): (twisting the dial on the Infinity) Can't, watch is still recharging. Suddenly, a blue and green streak dashes passed Gwen and Bryce. It rams into the two figures, throwing them down. (Gwen): Whoa! A tall red alien, with four arms jumps down off a building, and hammers his fists into the figures. The figures look at each other then disappear in a purple mist. The red alien stands up, and faces Gwen and Bryce, as an alien of XLR8's species, with a green vest on runs up and stands next to him. (Gwen): Thank you for your help- (Bryce): -But this is official I.G.S.F. business; y'all need to leave. (Red Alien): Ha, they think they're Agents. Not even close. (XLR8 Alien): We should just leave them, Manny, they've clearly lost it. (they start to walk away) (Bryce): Hey! I'm not done with you! (Manny): You want a fight? Fine. Helen, you ready? (Helen): Ready! (Bryce): (activates the Infinity) You take the big guy, (selects XLR8's hologram) I'll take speedy! (slams the dial down) Transformation Sequence: Bandages launch out of the Infinity, and wrap around Bryce's arm. They extend over his face, as two purple eyes appear in the gaps. Psychophagus poses. (Psychophagus): Psychophagus?! Uh... change of plan. Helen dashes off, and Gwen creates a mana surf board to follow. Psychophagus punches at Manny, who grabs his arm, and rips it off. (Psychophagus): Ah- hey, wait; that didn't hurt! (regenerates his arm) Cool.... Manny punches at Psychophagus, who extends his fingers, wrapping them around Manny, trapping him. (Psychophagus): Ha! I'm starting to like this guy. (Manny): (struggling) Let.... me.... go! (Psychophagus): Ain't gonna happen. Manny break free from Psychophagus's fingers, and punches him back. (Manny): All y'all evil aliens are goin' in the Incinerator! (Psychophagus): Number one, I'm not evil, I'm the hero around here; number two, you're and alien too buddy; and number three, what's the Incinerator? (Manny): You'll find out soon enough, mummy boy. Gwen arrives on mana platforms, carrying Helen, passed out. (Manny): HELEN! What did you do to her? (punches at Gwen, but Psychophagus catches it.) (Psychophagus): Hands off! (punches Manny back; the Infinity starts beeping) You picked the wrong hero to- (times out) (Bryce): -mess with (looks at hands) Aw man! End Scene (Manny): Wait, what? (Bryce): Wait, you're confused? You saw me transforming earlier. (Manny): Alien hybrids have different ways of changing into their alien form, I thought you just glowed green... (Gwen): Have you seriously not heard of him? He beat Vilgax.. (Manny): Never heard of him either. (Helen stirs awake, and Gwen drops her down on the platform) Helen... (Helen): M-manny? (Manny): What'd you do to her? (Gwen): Nothing, she just stopped running all of the sudden. Then she dropped to the ground, so I brought her back here.. (Manny): Helen, are you okay? (Helen): (weakly) Yeah... I just... need some rest... End Scene Bryce, Gwen, Helen, and Manny are at an old warehouse. Inside, they are circled around a large circular device. (Manny): This is the Incinerator. We use it to get rid of the aliens we catch. (Bryce): What kinds of alien do you catch? (Helen): At first, only the big bads that we fought. But recently, these black and purple energy beings have shown up, and we put them in it. (Gwen): We were chasing a couple of aliens like that when y'all showed up. (Manny): Y'all looked like you could've used some help. Suddenly, four black clouds crash into the room, and form purple and black energy beings, in odd armor. Bryce activates the Infinity. (Manny): Speak of the devil.. The aliens take fighting positions. (Bryce): We each take one. (selects Buzzshock) Divide and conquer. (slams the dial down) Transformation Sequence: Red armor grows from the Infinity, and travels up Bryce's arm. His shirt tears from a shell growing over his head. Water Hazard poses. (Water Hazard): Ugh... you've gotta be kidding me! Water Hazard attacks an alien with a blast of water, while Gwen throws mana disks at another. Many and Helen stand back to back blocking, and throwing punches at the aliens that they are fighting. Water Hazard dodges a purple energy ball and fires a stream of water at the alien, tossing him backward. Gwen fires a powerful mana blast, knocking the alien out. The alien then disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. (Gwen): We to disable them, not knock them out. They teleport when the pass out! (Water Hazard, Manny, Helen): Got it! Water Hazard fires high pressured water at the alien, backing him up towards Manny, who grabs the alien with one arm. Helen rounds up the other two, allowing Manny to grab them as well. Water Hazard reverts. (Manny): I guess that's that. (walks over to the Incinerator) (Bryce): What are you doing? (Manny): (turns on the Incinerator) Getting rid of these punks. The machine opens up a medium sized yellow, orange portal. (Bryce): Wait! Manny then tosses them into it. Bryce slams the popping up dial, and Jetray rockets out of the flash, and dives into the portal. (Gwen): Bryce! Jetray flies out of the portal, unharmed and reverts. (Bryce): That's a Null Void projector. We're only supposed to use it on the worst of the worst! (Gwen): How'd you know that? (Bryce): Your grandpa has been training, and teaching me for a few months now. I kinda just picked up in the term. (Helen): So does that mean the aliens that we throw in there are still alive? (Bryce nods) Oh, Manny, that means- (Manny): That Pierce is still alive... We have to go and save him. Manny and Helen are about to jump into the portal, when the Infinity's dial pops up, and fires a yellow ray at Manny. (Infinity): (stops the ray) DNA scan complete: Tetramand DNA is now available. (Bryce): Uh... Wait, don't you want some help? (Manny): This is a personal matter, we'll be back though. Manny and Helen jump into the portal. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson *Manny Armstrong (first appearance) *Helen Wheels (first appearance) Villains *Dragon (first unofficial appearance) *Esoterica (first appearance) Minor *Zs'Skayr Aliens *Psychophagus (first appearance, accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *Water Hazard (accidental transformation; selected alien was Buzzshock) Aliens Unlocked *Hercules Trivia *Psychophagus makes his first appearance. *The Agent's Assistants make their debut appearance. **This includes Manny Armstrong and Helen Wheels. Category:Episodes Category:BBO